That Man From My Past
by Cherry EXOL
Summary: Luhan seorang psikolog muda dengan masa lalu kelam dihadapkan pada bagian masa lalunya dalam sebuah jamuan makan malam yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya yang kaya. Oh Sehun playboy paling ulung dihadapkan pada mantan istrinya yang paling dibencinya pada jamuan makan malam dari kolega bisnisnya. Main Pair : Luhan, Oh Sehun Other Cast : All member EXO, Stephanie Jung, Kevin Kim
1. Chapter 1

That Man From My Past

Chapter 1 ( Meeting with my past )

Summary :

Luhan seorang psikolog muda dengan masa lalu kelam dihadapkan pada bagian masa lalunya dalam sebuah jamuan makan malam yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya yang kaya.

Oh Sehun playboy paling ulung dihadapkan pada mantan istrinya yang paling dibencinya pada jamuan makan malam dari kolega bisnisnya.

Main Pair : Luhan, Oh Sehun

Other Cast : All member EXO, Stephanie Jung, Kevin Kim

Luhan menatap jam rolex yang berada pada pergelangan tangan kanan nya yang kurus. Dengan wajah masam di bereskan nya beberapa berkas data kesehatan pasien nya yang berceceran di atas meja itu. Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan nya terbuka dan menampilkan seorang lelaki dengan perawakan mungil berwajah bak anak kecil.

" Luhan Hyung sudah saatnya menghadiri jamuan makan malam dari Direktur Kim " Sahut pria dengan name tag ' Byun Baekhyun ' pada jas putih yang dikenakannya. Pria itu menatap wajah datar Luhan.

" Mungkin kau tak harus menghadiri nya Hyung. Aku tau kau pasti merasa risih " ujar Baekhyun. Luhan menghela nafas dan menatap Baekhyun.

" Aku harus menghadiri nya. Bagaimana pun Direktur Kim sudah membantuku banyak. Aku bahkan masih berhutang banyak padanya. Ini adalah salah satu caraku untuk membalas budi nya. Ingatlah Baek bahwa hatiku bahkan terasa mati hanya untuk merasakan sakit, ataupun senang " Ujar Luhan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lirih dan menatap iba punggung Luhan yang telah menghilang di balik pintu.

" Tapi kau seperti seorang lelaki yang menjual dirimu hanya untuk adik dan ibumu Hyung " Batin nya sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At other place

Pria itu mencumbu dengan barbar wanita yang menggeliat di bawahnya. Pemandangan erotis yang mampu menaikkan suhu kamar lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Dengan tergesa si wanita kemudian melepas seluruh pakaian yang membungkus tubuhnya hingga benar-benar polos. Diraihnya kepala pria yang sedang asyik menggigit daun telinganya kepada cumbuan panjang. Dering telepon tak menyurutkan nafsu keduanya yang sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Tetapi seakan tak tau diri ponsel pintar itu terus berdering tak berhenti hingga membuat cumbuan keduanya harus berhenti karena si pria mulai melepas cumbuan nya dan berdecak kesal meraih benda persegi itu.

" Aku harap kau masih waras untuk tak menghabisi pelacurmu dan segeralah datang ke acara Kevin Kim. Jika sampai aku tak melihat wajahmu disana maka bersiap saja aku akan menendangmu dan menyeret pelacur yang baru saja kau sewa ke alun kota Oh Brengsek Sehun " Pekik suara diseberang sana hingga mengharuskan nya menjauhkan telinga nya.

" Oh ayolah Noona aku benar-benar sudah diujung nafsu " Rengeknya. Dan kemudian hanya balasan makian yang ia terima kemudian.

" Dan kemudian menghantarkan diriku pada singa kelaparan? Hah tidak akan brengsek. Kevin Kim adalah investor besar, jika kau kehilangan nya kali ini maka aku pastikan wajahmu dan kepalamu akan menghilang di tangan Suho " Ujar suara itu dengan dengusan kesal sebelum mengakhirinya sepihak.

Pria Oh itu menghela nafas dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi hanya untuk sekedar membersihkan diri dari aroma percintaan menghiraukan wanita yang berada di ranjang hotel itu. seakan tersadar, Direktur Keuangan Swill group itu berhenti kemudian menarik beberapa won dari dompetnya untuk disisipkan pada tubuh wanita itu.

" Pulanglah aku tidak jadi memakai mu malam ini " Pria Oh itu dengan enteng nya meninggalkan wanita yang telah menggeliat bak cacing kepanasan.

" Keparat kau Oh Sehun "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kevin Kim-Direktur dari Kim Corporation menatap pintu keluar lobby dari Rumah Sakit Alsabeth. Senyumnya seketika merekah ketika menatap pemuda mungil yang berjalan keluar. Pemuda dengan mata rusa yang indah, berperawakan mungil dengan bibir semerah delima dan rambut cokleat almond yang membuatnya seketika terpesona akan ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah. Kekasih nya. Salah satu alasan nya mengubah orientasi seksual nya. Meski pun menyimpang tapi ia tau bahwa perasaan nya terhadap pria mungil itu adalah nyata.

" Sudah lama menunggu? " Tanya pria dengan mata rusa itu. Kevin Kim mengangguk sekilas kemudian memeluk pria itu dengan erat dan mendaratkan kecupan nya kekepala namja bermata rusa itu.

" Kajja, malam ini kita harus menghadiri jamuan makan dari sahabatku " Ujarnya sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan hangat. Tangannya yang mungil sangat pas berada dalam genggaman nya. Kemudian dibuka nya pintu mobil SUV hitam itu mempersilahkan pujaan hati nya untuk memasuki mobil. Luhan menanggapi perlakuan manis itu dengan senyum menawan nya. Kevin Kim segera berputar menuju kursi pengemudi dan setelahnya mobil itu membelah jalanan petang kota Seoul.

" Apa kau tak keberatan apabila aku memperkenalkanmu sebagai kekasihku pada teman relasi bisnis ku? " Tanya Kevin Kim sambil mencuri kecupan dari punggung tangan Luhan yang sedang digenggamnya. Jika Baekhyun melihat ini ia mungkin ia berceramah panjang lebar mengenai Luhan yang menjual hati dan perasaan nya hanya untuk segepok uang yang di berikan Kevin Kim kepadanya. Luhan pun sadar bahwa Kevin Kim mengetahui bahwa ia hanya mengiyakan permintaan Kevin Kim karena uang dan kekuasaan pria blasteran itu. Tak ada pilihan lain baginya saat ibu dan kedua adiknya membutuhkan fasilitas yang memadai. Gajinya sebagai seorang psikolog taklah cukup untuk menghidupi keluarganya oleh karena itulah Luhan memanfaatkan kekayaan pria itu. Terdengar jahat memang tapi apa yang dapat diperbuatnya ketika Kevin Kim datang dan menawari nya.

Kevin Kim menggenggam tangan Luhan agak erat karena mendapati pria manis itu melamun hingga menghiraukan pertanyaan nya. Luhan segera tersadar dan menatap terkejut kea rah Kevin Kim.

" Maafkan aku Kev, aku hanya memikirkan soal pekerjaan tadi " Dusta. Entah sudah berapa kebohongan yang telah terucap dari mulut itu. Luhan terlalu lelah hanya untuk menghitung seberapa banyak ia telah berbohong kepada Kevin.

" Aku ulang lagi kata-kataku Lu. Kau tak keberatan apabila aku memperkenalkanmu sebagai kekasihku di hadapan relasi bisnis ku " Katanya. Luhan mengangguk kemudian tersenyum sekilas. Kevin Kim telah mendapatkan jawaban yang ia nantikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At La'Santax 20.00 pm

Pria itu berjalan angkuh menuju salah satu meja yang telah penuh dengan beberapa orang yang mengenakan jas licin. Wajah penuh keangkuhan dan kesombongan itu nampak dari raut wajah disana. Pria itu kemudian menyapa kumpulan penggila barang mewah itu dengan angkuh nya. Siapa yang ingin menegurnya? Ia adalah pemilik dari perusahaan terkaya ketiga di asia sekaligus sebagai peringkat ke 8 terkaya di seluruh benua maka kesombongan itu tak perlu di perhatikan sedemikian rupa.

" Hai dude. Sepertinya kau menghabisi waktu malam mu dengan bermain bersama mainan mu lagi " Sapa pria dengan pemilik kulit eksotik itu- Kim Jong In. salah satu relasi bisnisnya dan juga teman brengsek nya. Mereka partner dalam hal ini.

" Oh dude. Mengapa kau tak membawa pasangan dalam acara ini? Kau seperti pria yang kesepian " Sapa salah satu pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata. Rambutnya yang di cat merah terlihat paling mencolok di antara beberapa kepala lain nya. Wajahnya yang tampan menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa wanita disana.

" Shut up bastard! Aku sedang tak dalam mood yang bagus karena Yoora Noona mengganggu waktu ku dengan mainanku " Sahutnya kesal sambil menghempaskan bokong nya disalah satu kursi disana. kedua pria tampan itu terkekeh secara bersamaan.

" Oh dude kasihan sekali kau " Dengan kurang ajarnya pria bertelinga lebar itu melempar senyum mengejek. Jong In tertawa pelan dan menepuk-lenih tepatnya memukul lengan Chan Yeol.

" Sialan kau dobby " Gerutu Sehun. Jong In kemudian menepuk bahu Sehun santai.

" Jangan sedih kawan. Wanita yang berada di samping ku dan disamping Park bastard itu bisa menjadi mainan mu untuk malam ini " Tawar Jong In. Wanita yang berada di samping pria Park dan Kim itu tersipu malu-malu. Sehun tersenyum miring-lebih tepatnya menyeringai setan.

" Kalian memang teman sejatiku " Kemudian terdengar suara tertawa di salah satu meja di restoran itu. Kumpulan itu kini menjadi pusat perhatian dikarenakan siapa yang dapat mengaluhkan tatapan nya dari ketiga pria tampan itu. Bahkan ketampanan pria-pria itu membuat dewa Yunani sampai menangis karena kekasalahan akan parasnya. Sehun mengangkat alisnya saat melihat seorang pria blasteran mendekati meja mereka.

" Selamat malam semuanya. Kuharap aku tak terlalu terlambat " Suara itu seolah menjadi alarm penanda bahwa yang sedari tadi di tunggu telah datang. Sehun, Jong In dan Chanyeol serta wanita partner ereka kemudian berdiri hanya untuk menyalami pria milyulder itu. Tatapan mata Sehun terlihat bersibobrok dengan doe rusa itu sedangkan yang ditatap hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin. Jong In dan Chanyeol pun tak kalah terkejut melihat sosok pemilik mata rusa itu. melihat tanggapan ketiga pria itu terhadap kekasihnya, Kevin segera memperkenalkan mereka pada Luhan.

" Manajer Park ini akan membantuku dalam proyek pembangunan taman bermain. Tuan Kim adalah arsitek untuk rancangan ini sedangkan Tuan Oh ini yang mengusulkan tentang pembangunan taman bermain ini, sayang "

" Perkenalkan dia adalah Luhan. Dia kekasihku " Luhan memberi mereka senyum formal kearah kumpulan itu. Jong In yang telah tersadar terlebih dahulu dengan cepat mengangkat tangan nya untuk memberi Luhan jabatan.

" Lama tak bertemu Lu Hyung " Sapa nya dibuat seramah mungkin. Lu Han hanya membalas nya dengan senyum palsunya. Bohong jika ia tak kaget akan kehadiran ketiga pria itu. Terutama pria pemilik mata elang itu tak henti-hentinya menatapnya tajam. Luhan bahkan tak gentar ketika ditatap seperti itu. Tak ada getaran dalam dada nya ketika mata itu menatapnya intens.

Kevin Kim menatap mereka bingung. Dari mana Luhan menatap rekan kerja nya? Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati raut bingung sang kekasih.

" Mereka dulu adalah adik kelas ku saat Senior High School" ujar Luhan. Kevin Kim kemudian tersenyum, berarti ia tak perlu merasa bersalah pada Luhan apabila ia mengabaikan nya nanti apabila mereka mulai membahas rencana proyek. Setidaknya Luhan mengenal salah satu pria tampan itu.

Dengan romantisnya pria Kim itu kemudian menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan sang kekasih duduk. Perilaku yang sangat manis hingga membuat wanita di meja itu hampir gigit jari karena iri.

Luhan dengan acuhnya menduduki kursinya tepat dihadapan Sehun yang menatapnya intens. Merasa kesal karena tatapannya tak sama sekali oleh Luhan, Sehun kemudian merencanakan membeberkan masa lalu kelam Luhan kepada Kevin Kim.

" Apa yang seorang pembunuh seperti mu berada di tempat mewah seperti ini Luhan? Ahh…apakah kau menjual dirimu pada Kevin Kim karena tak berhasil mendapatkan hartaku dahulu? " Sehun tersenyum mengejek. Chan yeol dan Jong In merasa terkejut akan kalimat yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Sehun tanpa penyaringan sebelumnya. Kevin Kim terlihat terkejut tetapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dingin kepada Sehun.

" Jaga bicara anda kepada calon istriku Tuan Oh " Ujar Kevin dingin. Luhan tak terlihat terganggu akan hal itu sehingga membuat Sehun semakin kesal apalagi tadi Kevin Kim membela nya.

" Sepertinya ia memberikan segala nya padamu Tuan Kim. Ia menjual tubuh jalang nya padamu ternyata " Kevin Kim kemudian berdiri dan segera member Sehun pukulan telak di pipi.

" Aku tak menyangka bahwa seorang Oh Sehun Direktur Keuangan Swill Group memiliki sifat brengsek seperti ini " Kevin Kim memukul sekali lagi pipi Sehun kemudian berdiri dan merapikan jas nya.

" Aku membatalkan proyek kerja sama kita " Setelah berkata demikian ia segera mengangkat lembut tubuh Luhan untuk berdiri dan berjalan pergi dari sana meninggalkan beberapa pasang mata yang terkejut menatap kejadian itu.

Jong In dan Chan yeol serta beberapa wanita dimeja itu segera menghambur untuk membantu Sehun untuk berdiri.

" Brengsek " Sehun meludah ketika merasakan anyir di mulutnya akibat gusinya yang berdarah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menarik pelan tangan nya yang tadi di genggam erat oleh Kevin. Luhan berbalik menarik tangan Kevin kea rah taman disamping restoran mewah itu. Dalam diam Luhan mencoba menenangkan emosi yang bergejolak di dalam dada Kevin. Luhan mengerti itu.

" Seharusnya kau tak perlu memukulnya Kev " Setelah beberapa saat terdiam akhirnya Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya. Kevin menoleh kepada Luhan dengan emosi tersisa di dadanya.

" Aku tak akan memukulnya apabila ia lebih sopan padamu Lu " Geram Kevin. Luhan menoleh menghadap Kevin yang wajahnya berubah kaku. Perlahan di usapnya pelan wajah itu meredakan sisa emosi yang masih tertinggal.

" Itu benar Kev. Aku menjual diriku padamu " Ujar Luhan. Kevin menatap sendu mata dingin Luhan. Ia mangerti ada emosi yang tersimpan di dalam mata indah itu.

" Aku yang menawarkan ini padamu Lu. Aku yang membuatmu menjual dirimu padaku. Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu Lu " Lirihnya tertunduk.

" Sejak awal aku lah yang bodoh karena menangkap umpan itu tanpa mengetahui hasil buruknya Kevin. Aku tau perlahan hatimu juga terkikis karena perilaku ini. Aku harap kau cepat menyadarinya tapi kau malah membuatnya semakin larut hingga akupun sulit untuk menghentikan nya " Kevin menoleh menatap Luhan yang memandang jauh kedepan.

" Kenapa kau harus memiliki perasaan kepadaku Kev? Aku bahkan sama sekali tak cocok untukmu. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik " Lirih Luhan. Kevin menangkup wajah Luhan dan tersentak saat mendapati wajah manis itu penuh oleh air Kristal bening.

" Meskipun kau tak pantas tapi kau adalah sumber kebahagian ku Lu " Kevin menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapan nya. Luhan mengeluarkan segala beban pikiran nya didada bidang itu. Setidaknya untuk saat ini ada tempat untuk nya bersandar dari segala macam urusan duniawinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Salam kenal aku author baru. Aku harap readers suka ama cerita ini. Kalau bisa tolong tinggalkan review sehingga aku tau sampai dimana kemampuan ku.

Juga terima kasih kepada Ai eonni yang udah baik banget titip ff ini di akun nya. Saranghae eonni. Kalau mau kenal lebih jauh bisa PM kok ( yang minat aja ) kalau nggak minta juga nggak apa-apa kok.

Hai hai gw Ai. Authornya bilang ke gw tambahin sesuatu di author note. Aing bingung dah tu. Yang pasti salam 520 salam HHS salam naena dan jangan lupa review ya. Insyaallah kita update tiap minggu,,tergantung mood authornya n tergantung kuota gw. Hahaha

And the last wanna review?


	2. Chapter 2

That Man From My Past

Chapter 2 ( That Man)

Summary :

Luhan seorang psikolog muda dengan masa lalu kelam dihadapkan pada bagian masa lalunya dalam sebuah jamuan makan malam yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya yang kaya.

Oh Sehun playboy paling ulung dihadapkan pada mantan istrinya yang paling dibencinya pada jamuan makan malam dari kolega bisnisnya.

Main Pair : Luhan, Oh Sehun ( Yaoi )

Other Cast : All member EXO, Stephanie Jung, Kevin Kim

Rated : M ( For Dirty Talk )

Kalau nggak suka jangan dibaca dan saya nggak terima bash, silahkan berikan review yang membangun

Sehun menatap geram pemandangan di depan nya. Entah mengapa ia masih merasakan perasaan tak pantas untuk seorang pembunuh seperti mantan ' istrinya nya ' itu. Dengan gigi saling bertabrakan ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Jong In dan Chan Yeol yang memang mengikuti Sehun dari belakang memandang iba pada punggung itu.

" Sampai kapan ia memandam dendam dan membenci Luhan hanya karena sebuah kebohongan besar " Gumam Chan Yeol iba. Jong In hanya menghela nafasnya.

" Mau bagaimana pun mereka yang memilih jalan ini. Luhan Hyung yang bodoh dan memilih tak memberitahukan kebenarannya pada Sehun dan Sehun yang bodoh karena tak mendengarkan kebenaran nya dan lebih memilih mempercayai apa yang dia lihat " Jong In dan Chan Yeol kemudian berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

Meskipun aku tahu kau akan menyakitiku tetapi aku masih tetap membutuhkan mu.

Mobil Kevin berhenti tepat di hadapan gedung apartemen yang ditempati oleh Luhan. Apartemen ini adalah apartemen hadiah dari Kevin. Luhan dan Baekhyun yang menempatinya bersama dengan adik Luhan yang masih duduk di Senior High Class. Dengan gentlenya pria blasteran itu membukakan pintu untuk kekasih hatinya dan perlakuan manis itu mendapat kan timbal balik berupa senyuman tipis menawan yang mampu menggetarkan hati seorang Kevin Kim yang dikenal sangat sulit ditaklukkan.

" Apakah kau ingin mampir sebentar? " Tanya Luhan. Kevin menatap ponselnya sejenak kemudian mengiyakan ajakan Luhan.

Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan kedalam gedung apartemen dengan tangan Kevin yang menggenggam tangan Luhan erat. Luhan menatap tautan tangan itu dengan intens.

" Bahkan tangan Kevin tak mampu mengalahkan kehangatan tangan pria itu " Batin nya sengsara. Luhan dengan segera menatap kedepan ketika langkah Kevin berhenti tepat berada di depan pintu bernomorkan 342.

Luhan segera memasukkan kode password untuk apartemen nya. Gelap menyambut mereka ketika Luhan mulai membuka pintu apartemen nya. Sepertinya Baekhyun dan adik Luhan belum pulang.

" Tunggulah disini. Aku akan menyiapkanmu cemilan dan teh " Kevin mengangguk sekilas kemudian menggantung coat panjang nya di gantungan yang berada di dekat lemari. Pria tampan itu mengistirahatkan dirinya di atas sofa merah menyala itu. Pikiran nya kini dipenuhi oleh hubungan antara Luhan dan Sehun. Disaat dirinya hampir memenangkan hati Luhan mengapa brengsek itu malah kembali dan membuat pertahanan Luhan sedikit goyah hanya karena pertemuan singkat itu. ' Setelah banyak hal yang kulakukan untuk mendapatkan pria itu dan aku harus melepaskan nya ketika harapan telah muncul dihadapan mataku. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan melakukan nya ' Batin nya. Pikiran nya buyar ketika mendengar pria manis itu memanggil namanya.

" Minumlah dahulu. Sebenarnya aku takut karena beberapa hari ini ada seorang maniak yang berkeliaran di sekitar apartemen mengetuk pintu dan berkata-kata kotor itu membuatku takut " Ujar Luhan.

" Baiklah setidaknya aku harus menunggu Baekhyun dan Jae Hyun pulang. Aku mau berbaring sebentar Lu " Luhan berdiri untuk mempersilahkan Kevin meluruskan kakinya yang agak panjang. Kevin mengangkat sebelah tangan kiri dan menutupi wajahnya. Luhan memperhatikan Kevin dalam diam. Kakinya baru saja akan melangkah ketika suara pria itu terdengar.

" Jangan pergi, diam disini sampai aku tertidur Lu " Kevin mengulurkan sebelah tangan nya. Luhan hanya menghela nafas dan menyambut tangan Kevin. Ia duduk bersimpuh di lantai sambil memandangi wajah tertutup Kevin.

Pikirannya kini berkeliaran menggali kenangan yang sudah lama dipendamnya. Kenangan saat pertama kali nya ia bertemu dengan Kevin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 Tahun lalu

Lu Han mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajah nya dengan sehelai tisu. Dialihkan pandangan nya pada beberapa pejalan kaki di depan kedai di tempat ia bekerja. Waktu makan siang akan dimulai dan para pegawai yang ingin mengisi perut mereka asupan pasti akan mampir karena kedai tempat ia bekerja adalah salah satu kedai favorit. Tak lama kemudian kursi yang tadinya kosong telah terisi oleh beberapa orang pria dan wanita dengan setelan jas kerja dan baju formal. Luhan segera menjamu pelanggan yang masuk kedalam kafenya. Dengan cekatan ia menulis pesanan beberapa orang itu dan mengantarnya kepada ahjumma pemilik kedai untuk kemudian-makanan pesanan pelanggan diantarkan ke meja masing-masing. Suasana kedai itu sangatlah ramai dengan suara bising dari pelanggan yang meminta agar pesanan nya segera diantarkan. Luhan, beberapa teman se profesi dan Choi Ahjumma pun terlihat sangat sibuk melayani beberapa pelanggan yang bebal.

BRAKKK!

Suara itupun mengalihkan perhatian beberapa pelanggan yang sedang menyantap makan siang nya. Semua orang disana membelalakkan matanya terkejut dan ngeri ketika melihat dua mobil yang bertabrakan itu terguling diatas kerasnya aspal. Salah satu mobil disana-lebih tepatnya mobil mewah itu berguling dan menghantam tiang listrik. Bagian depan nya sudah penyok dengan lecet disana-sini. Pejalan kaki segera membantu kedua pengemudi mobil yang masih terjebak didalam. Salah satu dari pengemudi itu dikeluarkan dari mobil dengan keadaan telah menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Luhan yang merasa terpanggil jiwanya segera melangkah keluar sebelumnya ia telah meminta izin pada Choi Ahjumma.

Pejalan kaki kemudian mobil merah itu kemudian dihampiri dan mengeluarkan pria yang keadaan nya sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dari kepalanya. Luhan segera menghampiri kerumunan.

" Apakah ada dokter disini? " Tanya seorang pejalan kaki yang memangku pria malang itu. Luhan segera membelah kerumunan itu dan menghampiri pemuda malang itu.

" Aku adalah dokter. Aku akan membantu pria malang ini " Katanya. Dengan cekatan Luhan memeriksa nadi pria itu. Ia kemudian memeriksa respon mata terhadap rangsangan cahaya. Luhan dengan segera melakukan pertolongan pertama dengan melakukan CPR ketika dirasanya pernapasan pria itu mulai lemah dan pendek. Luhan memeriksa kepala pria itu, pendarahan nya sangat hebat, kepalanya tak berhenti mengucurkan darah segar. Pria itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

" Apakah kalian sudah menghubungi ambulance? " Tanya Luhan, pejalan kaki itu mengangguk.

" Tetapi ambulance nya akan terlambat datang karena jalan untuk menuju kemari macet. Mereka sedang mencari jalan memutar "

" Jika ambulance nya datang terlambat pria ini akan mati kehabisan darah " Batin Luhan risau. Luhan memeriksa paha pria itu, ia menekan nya sedikit.

" Apakah bagian ini sakit? " Tanya Luhan. Pria itu mengangguk. Luhan segera berdiri kemudian dengan segera berlari kearah kedai, Choi Ahjumma bahkan terkejut ketika melihat Luhan yang berlari bak orang kesetanan. Ia kemudian keluar dari kedai dengan membwa papan kecil ditangannya tak lupa pula tali.

Luhan segera memasang papan itu dipaha dan sepanjang betis nya. Ia juga merobek asal kain yang dibawa nya tadi dan menyeka darah di kepala pria itu. Beberapa menit terbunuh karena menunggu kedatangan ambulance yang dirasa sangat lama, 10 menit kemudian dua buah ambulance datang. Pria itu kemudian segera diangkat tak lupa pula pria yang telah meninggal itu.

" Pernapasan nya sangat lemah, denyut nadi nya juga sangat lemah. Tulang paha nya patah dan ia mengalami pendarahan di bagian kepala. Jika aku tak salah lihat sepertinya Liver nya juga terluka " Jelas nya pada petugas itu.

" Apakah anda dokter? Sebaiknya Anda ikut bersama kami "

" Ne, tapi aku sudah tak bekerja lagi. Tidak bisa aku harus bekerja" Jawab nya. Petugas itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera berbalik naik keatas ambulance. Luhan menghela nafas lega. Dengan segera ia kembali ke kedai dengan menggunakan pintu belakang dan mengganti bajunya yang berlumuran darah dan mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang terkena darah. Ia kemudian bergegas membantu Choi Ahjumma dan beberapa pelayan yang terlihat sibuk itu.

.

.

.

.

.

At Hospital

Pria itu membuka matanya perlahan dan menyesuaikan nya dengan cahaya yang masuk. Ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati bibi nya tersenyum lega karena melihatnya telah sadar.

" Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Kevin " Katanya.

" Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu khawatir bibi "

" Sudahlah yang penting kau baik-baik saja " Ia mengusap wajah keponakan nya itu. Kevin mencoba mengingat kejadian ketika ia kecelakaan. Ia sempat melihat seorang pria berparas rupawan yang menolongnya ketika ia kecelakaan.

" Bibi bisakah kau mencari tau mengenai orang yang telah menolongku. Aku pernah melihatnya di daerah Samcheodong. Tolong bi " Ujarnya. Wanita paruh baya itu mengerutkan kening nya bingung.

" Untuk apa kau ingin mengetahui informasi orang itu? " Tanya wanita Kim itu penasaran.

" Aku belum berterima kasih karena ia sudah menolongku " Katanya tersenyum

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kevin membuka matanya setelah tertidur kurang lebih 3 jam. Pandangan nya ia arahkan kearah kepada jam yang terpaku pada dinding.

" Sudah larut ternyata. Aku harus segera pulang " Ia kemudian bangkit menuju kamar Luhan dan mendapati kekasihnya itu sedang fokus membaca laporan mengenai pasien nya.

" Lu " Panggil nya. Pria manis itu menoleh kea rah asal suara. Ia tersenyum menyambut kekasinya itu.

" Kau bangun juga. Kemarilah " Luhan segera menepuk kasur nya dan member isyarat agar pria itu menghampirinya. Kevin Kim menurut dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan

" Kau sudah mau pulang? " Tanya Luhan

" Iya, aku sudah mau pulang. Besok aku harus mengurus proyek pembatalan kerja sama antara aku daan Direktur Oh " Jawabnya. Luhan memegang tangan besar Kevin

" Jangan batalkan Kev. Aku tau proyek itu sangat lah besar dan perusahaan Willis bukanlah perusahaan kecil, jangan remehkan akan kenyataan itu. Jika kau membatalkan nya apa yang akan dikatakan oleh relasi bisnismu yang lain. Mereka akan mengatakan ' Wah perusahaan Saviour ternyata sangatlah tidak konsisten karena membatalkan proyek besar hanya demi seorang pria '. Aku yakin itu akan mempengaruhi karir mu " Ujarnya. Kevin Kim terdiam menahan segala pikiran diotaknya. Luhan menaruh tangan nya di pipi Kevin.

" Aku hanya tak ingin kau mengorbankan banyak hal karena aku. Kau telah kehilangan kepercayaan ayahmu karena aku. Aku tak ingin kau kehilangan banyak hal Kev. Kau sudah banyak membantuku selama ini dan aku tak ingin mendapati kenyataan karir mu hancur hanya karena aku " Jelasnya.

" Baiklah. Aku harap ini keputusan yang benar Lu. Tetapi apabila ia menyakitimu lagi aku akan membunuhnya " Ujarnya. Luhan tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mansion Oh

Sehun dengan terhuyung masuk kedalam kediaman nya dibantu oleh sahabat nya yang merangkap sekretaris nya- Kim Jong Dae.

" Astaga anak ini benar-benar. Sebenarnya dia minum berapa botol " Keluhnya saat harus menopang tubuh Sehun yang bisa dikatakan berat. Para pelayan segera mengerubungi Sehun dan Jong Dae saat pria itu terlihat.

" Sebaiknya Anda membawa nya kedalam kamar nya tuan Kim " Sahut wanita paruh baya yang berkedudukan sebagai pengasuh Sehun dan juga kepala pelayan di mansion besar itu. Jong dae mengangguk mengerti kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga membopong badan besar Sehun. Dengan penuh perjuangan ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dengan di ekori oleh beberapa pelayan mencegah agar tuan nya tidak jatuh kebelakang. Jong Dae menjatuhkan badan besar Sehun ke atas ranjang dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal serta mengatur suhu kamar.

Sebuah suara menginterupsi dibelakangnya.

" Ada apa ini? " Suara itu terdengar dingin. Pria Kim itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang wanita yang berumur sekitar 35 tahun yang bersedekap di dada memandangnya tajam. Jong dae mendengus pelan melihat wanita itu.

" Direktur mabuk karena meminum terlalu banyak alcohol, Nyonya Oh " Ujarnya sopan padahal didalam hatinya ia muak melihat wanita yang notabene-nya adalah ibu tiri Sehun.

Wanita itu mendengus kesal melihat salah satu bawahan anak tirinya itu. Ia sangat tidak menyukai pria itu-karena hanya ialah bawahan sang anak yang berani kepadanya. Tak ketinggalan kedua lelaki sahabat anaknya.

" Seharusnya kau becus dalam menjaga atasanmu itu " Wanita itu berujar marah. Jong Dae secara imajiner memutar bola matanya kesal.

" Tolong katakan itu kepada Anda sendiri. Anda adalah ibunya tapi mengapa tak mengingatkan dan menjaga Direktur agar tak mengongsumsi alkocol " Jong Dae menyeringai sekilas sebelum keluar dari kamar Sehun. Ia terhenti di samping wanita itu dan berbisik pelan.

" Tunggu hingga kau mendapatkan balasan atas apa yang kau perbuat dulu " Jong Dae berbisik pelan. Nyonya Oh menggenggam rok nya geram. Ia segera berbalik dan mengumpat kepada Jong dae yang sudah berada dianakan tangga menuju lantai satu.

" Kau tidak akan pernah berhasil melakukan nya keparat! Brengsek! Dasar manusia murahan!. Kau tidak akan bisa melengserkan ku dari tempatku " Teriaknya yang tak diperdulikan oleh Jong Dae.

" Pria brengsek tak tau diri. Aku akan membunuhmu sebentar lagi " Desisnya marah. Ia memejamkan mata guna meredam emosi nya. Kemudian dilangkahkan kakinya menuju Sehun yang tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah Sehun yang tertidur. Wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun dan membelai wajah Sehun dengan tatapan penuh pujaan.

" Kau juga akan segera menjadi milikku Oh " Sahutnya puas. Ia akan menunduk untuk mencuri kecupan di bibir Sehun andaikan pelayan Kim tak melihatnya.

" Sebaiknya kau menjauhkan dirimu yang kotor itu dari tubuh putra ku " Suara pelayan Kim tersengar geram. Wanita itu mendongak dan segera berdiri menatap tajam kea rah pelayan Kim.

" Kau…."

" Jika kau ingin aku mengatakan keburukan mu kepada Tuan Muda maka pukul aku kalau kau berani " Ujarnya. Wanita itu menggeram marah dan dengan menghentakkan kakinya ia segera melangkah keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Pelayan Kim menghampiri Sehun yang tertidur pulas kemudian mengusap kepala anak asuhnya dengan sayang. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Sehun menggumam.

" Luhan-ah, kajima….kajima " Dengan air mata yang tak hentinya mengalir.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maafkan saya yang terlambat mengupdate cerita ini, ada beberapa masalah di real-life. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf untuk yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Saya tak mungkin meninggalkan kehidupan saya di dunia nyata. Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih untuk tetap membaca cerita abal-abal ini.

Cherry's bacot :

Akhirnya Ayu muncul juga. Jujur gw udh mau hapus ff ini karena ayu menghilang gitu aja. Tapi akhirnya dia muncul dan nge-bbm gw. Dan taraaaaa disinilah gw dengan chapter 2 (insyaallah gg bakalan mogok lagi, soalnya chapter 3 udah gw kantongin). Terima kasih buat readers yang udah fav n follow cerita ini terima kasih juga buat kalian yang udah mau nunggu ff ini.

.

.

.

.

And the last wanna revied


	3. Chapter 3

That Man From My Past

Chapter 3 ( Who She Is?)

Summary :

Luhan seorang psikolog muda dengan masa lalu kelam dihadapkan pada bagian masa lalunya dalam sebuah jamuan makan malam yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya yang kaya.

Oh Sehun playboy paling ulung dihadapkan pada mantan suaminya yang paling dibencinya pada jamuan makan malam dari kolega bisnisnya.

Main Pair : Luhan, Oh Sehun ( Yaoi )

Other Cast : All member EXO, Stephanie Jung, Kevin Kim, Min Ha Ri, Oh Hye Jin

Rated : M ( For Dirty Talk )

P.S ( Dirty Talk disini bukan hanya pembicaraan mengenai sex tetapi kata-kata kotor )

Kalau nggak suka jangan dibaca dan saya nggak terima bash, silahkan berikan review yang membangun.

Saya sudah peringatkan, ini ff BoyxBoy jadi jangan menjadi orang bodoh dengan meninggalkan komentar yang berisi bash dan jika tak suka langsung klik exit dipojok kanan.

 **Jika kau mengambil jalur yang salah maka berputarlah ke tempat semula dan mulai dari awal**

5 Tahun lalu

Min Ha Ri menyeret wanita itu dari atas lantai, wanita itu terus memberontak mendekati tubuh seorang pria yang tergeletak dengan mengenaskan nya di atas lantai. Darah nya menggenang, di tubuhnya terdapat beberapa luka akibat tusukan benda tajam.

" Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku! Dasar penyihir! Apa yang kau lakukan pada nya? Lepaskan aku Kim Hye Jin! " Teriak nya sambil mengibaskan tangan nya tetapi cengkraman di kedua tangan nya akibat cengkraman Min Ha Ri dan cengkraman salah satu pria bertubuh besar. Wanita itu terus memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga hingga ia berhenti karena kehilangan kesadaran. Salah satu pria bertubuh besar itu kemudian menyeretnya menuju pintu keluar dan membawanya kea rah mobil , Min Ha Ri segera mengambil posisi duduk menangisi sosok yang terbujur kaku itu. Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya segera memalingkan wajah. Tampak oleh nya sosok pemuda menatap terkejut padanya.

Luhan membuka matanya ketika alarm di sampoing nakas nya berbunyi nyaring. Ia segera menolehkan kepala nya kesamping.

" Pukul 07.30 " Gumam nya. Dibuka nya selimut yang tadi menyelimuti badan nya dan bangun dari atas kasur. Ia melakukan peregangan kecil dan melangkahkan kaki nya menuju balkon kamar. Dihirup nya udara segar pagi itu, ia melakukan olahraga kecil di atas balkon.

" Hyung aku lapar. Tolong buatkan aku sarapan " Suara itu membuat Luhan berhenti melakukan aktifitas pagi nya dan beralih keluar dari kamar menuju dapur. Seorang pemuda terlihat olehnya, dalam keadaan topless. Sebuah handuk melekat di pinggang nya, air dari tubuh nya turun menuju lantai di bawahnya.

" Yya! Jangan memamerkan badan kerempeng mu itu didepan ku " Pria itu dengan wajah bantal nya menaruh paras rupawannya di atas meja makan. Luhan mendecih ringan melihatnya, dengan pelan diketuknya kepala pria dengan rambut menyala terang itu dengan sendok yang tadi digunakan nya untuk mengaduk kopi nya.

" Tunggulah, aku baru akan membuat sarapan. Pakai bajumu dan tidurlah di sofa dan tunggu sarapanmu siap Seol-ah " Ujar Luhan. Pria dengan mata tertutup itu berjalan dengan malas-malasan dan langsung merebahkan diri dengan cara kekanak-kanakan yang membuat Luhan menggeleng perlahan melihatnya.

Luhan mengambil beberapa sayuran dan roti untuk membuat roti lapis dengan keju. Kemudian ia menumpuk beberapa sayuran, tomat dan keju kemudian ia lumuri dengan saus tomat, tak lupa pula ia siapkan dua gelas susu. Pria manis itu kemudian membuka kulkas mengambil beberapa buah telur dan juga beberapa lembar rumput laut kering. Dengan cekatan tangannya memotong wortel, kentang dan daun bawang untuk kemudian ia campur ke dalam adonan telur yang akan dibuatnya menjadi telur dadar. Setelah telur dadar itu selesai, Luhan mengambil wortel, mentimun dan juga kimchi yang kemudian ia gulung hingga menjadi kimbab siap saji.

Luhan melirik jam dinding diatas TV, dengan cekatan tangan terampilnya memasukkan kimbab yang dibuatnya tadi dan tak lupa memasukkan telur gulung tadi. Ia memasukkan kotak bekal itu di dalam tas kecil. Dicucinya kedua tangan putih nya, dia berjalan kemudian menuju Han Seol yang tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap. Luhan dengan iseng mengambil bantal dan-

Buk

Ia memukul punggung mulus adiknya itu dengan bantal menyebabkan erangan kesakitan( kekesalan ) ha Seol terdengar. Pria tampan itu segera bangun dan menatap tajam kearah Luhan yang memandangnya polos.

" Cepatlah bangun dasar pemalas. Aku tau kau ada kuliah pagi, cepatlah mandi dan sarapan. Jangan sarapan dengan wajah penuh liur dan mulut bau seperti itu " Gerutu Luhan. Han Seol memajukan bibirnya mendengar omelan Luhan. Dengan refleks ia meraba wajah tampannya ( ia mengatakannya sendiri dan Luhan terlalu sering mengatai wajah adiknya itu tak pantas dikatakan tampan berakhir Luhan yang di timpuk menggunakan bantal ). Luhan memandang jijik bantal yang dipegangnya, ternyata ia memegang air liur dari bocah ingusan ini. Luhan menjitak kepala adiknya itu dan hampir menendangnya jika si pria tampan tinggi itu tak segera menghindar dan berlari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi.

Sembari menunggu adiknya selesai dan mereka sarapan bersama, Luhan juga bersiap-siap. Ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dengan wajah di torehkan ke atas menikmati bulir-bulir air menyentuh kulit sensitive nya. Tatapan Luhan kini tertuju pada tattoo di bagian lengan atasnya. Ia meraba tattoo itu –tattoo yang dibuatnya ketika ia masih bersama Sehun.

FLASHBACK

Luhan merengek dan terus mengoceh dihadapan Sehun yang memasang wajah jengkel. Sehun mungkin saja menuruti semua kemauan Luhan tetapi untuk kali ini dia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kulit seputih porselen Luhan di hiasi oleh tattoo yang menurut Sehun tidak ada gunanya. Lagipula apakah si mungil itu bisa menahan sakitnya saat di tattoo. Meskipun belum pernah merasakannya tetapi Sehun yakin jika mentattoo itu rasanya sakit. Sehun sangsi jika si mungil bisa menahannya, tangan nya hanya terkena goresan saja ia sudah menangis hingga menyebabkan mata dan hidung mungilnya memerah.

" Hiks…hiks….hiks " Suara tangis Luhan membuat Sehun membuyarkan lamunan nya. Dengan cepat dipalingkan kepalanya kearah suami mungilnya. Sehun menghela nafas, dengan lembut diusapnya air mata yang menetes di pipi putih itu. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara ringisan Luhan diakibatkan sentilan Sehun di dahinya.

" Dasar rusa nakal. Jangan merengek padaku kalau kau kesakitan, kau mencari sendiri penyakitmu itu " Luhan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya mendengar omelan Sehun. Dengan cepat ia menarik lengan Sehun memasuki studio tattoo yang terkemuka di kawasan Chung-nam itu. Sehun yang ditarik seperti itu hanya menghela nafas dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Ia tak akan pernah bisa menentang kemauan Luhan, jika itu terjadi bisa-bisa 'adiknya' tidak mendapatkan jatah selama seminggu. Oh itu berita buruk karena Sehun tidak suka bermain solo yang hanya membuat 'adiknya' lecet.

Sehun memperhatikan seorang pria yang lengannya dipenuhi oleh gambar tattoo naga yang membuat pria Oh itu menyerngitkan kening. Lubang tindik besar di daun telinga itu otomatis membuat Sehun berfikir keras apakah tak sakit daun telinga di tindik dengan lubang besar dengan anting bulat kecil. Perhatian Sehun teralihkan mendengar suara Luhan yang memanggil namanya lirih.

" Hun-ah, aku takut. Penanya terlihat tajam, itu pasti menyakitkan " Suara Luhan mencicit ketakutan. Sehun mendengus pelan mendengarnya.

" Siapa yang merengek bagaikan bayi,hmm? " Kata-kata itu jelas sekali mengyindir Luhan yang memiliki radar sensitive yang peka. Tetapi meskipun begitu Sehun tetap menggenggam tangan dingin Luhan. Ia akan tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan sekarang andai saja ia tak berada di situasi ini. Mana mungkin ia tega melihat wajah manis itu kesakitan, itu juga akan menyakitinya secara tak langsung. Genggaman Luhan pada tangannya semakin erat tatkala pena tattoo itu menyentuh kulitnya, Sehun hanya dapat menggenggam tangan Luhan sembari berucap kata menenangkan. Sesaat pria albino itu terkekeh pelan, ia seperti seorang suami yang akan menemani pasangan hidupnya menjalani persalinan. Itu konyol Luhan bahkan tak memiliki rahim seperti wanita tetapi tak dapat diragukan bahwa tubuh dan wajah Luhan itu replica asli dari tubuh wanita ideal. " Dia pasti akan memukulku apabila mendengar aku mengatakan ini " batinnya geli.

Sesaat kemudian pena itu berhenti digerakkan di atas kulit seputih pualam Luhan, Sehun menoleh dan melihat pria berwajah sangar itu mengusap sebuah kain diatas lengan Luhan. Luhan menyerngit sakit membuat Sehun otomatis mengerutkan keningnya.

" Sudah selesai " Suara singkat pria sangar itu terdengar seiring dengan Luhan yang sudah terduduk di atas ranjang khusus disana. Sehun ikut memperhatikan Luhan yang dengan imutnya mengelus lengannya yang merah dengan tulisan diatas lengannya. Selesai membayar Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk makan siang di sebuah kedai dipinggir sungai Han. Luhan dan Sehun bukanlah tipe orang berada yang memiliki gengsi tinggi untuk makan di pinggir jalan. Jika menurut mereka makanan itu enak dan dapat diterima oleh perut mengapa tidak.

" Hun-ah seharusnya kau juga mentattoo bahumu itu akan terlihat keren " Ucap Luhan menggebu-gebu. Sehun hanya mengangguk malas mendengar kalimat definisi tampan yang keluar dari bibir merah darah Luhan.

" Tanpa mentattoo pun aku sudah tampak keren Luhan " Pria albino itu mengibaskan rambutnya keatas memperlihatkan dahi lebar mulusnya yang seakan menampar kewarasan anak perawan. Beberapa wanita mulai menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memuja yang membuat Luhan muak manis itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal kemudian menampar dahi Sehun kuat-kuat membuat sang empunya mengerang kesakitan. Luhan dengan pandangan laser dan tajamnya memandang wanita centil yang memandang miliknya dengan tatapan penuh gairah. ' Dasar jalang! ' umpatnya dalam hati.

Sehun tersenyum manis melihat Luhan yang kini memakan bakso ikan dan tteobokki nya dengan brutal meninggalkan noda saus di pipi bulatnya itu.

" Aigoo istriku jangan cemberut seperti itu sayang " Sehun terkekeh melihat tatapan kesal yang ditujukan Luhan padanya. Ia tahu suami mungil nan sensitifnya itu tak suka di panggil dengan sebutan 'istri' itu membuat harga dirinya sebagai pria manly tersakiti.

" Akan kucolok mata wanita-wanita jalang itu sekarang juga " Ujar Luhan geram sambil bangkit berdiri. Sehun segera menangkap pergelangan tangan suaminya dan mencegah rusa jantan itu mengamuk.

" Biarpun mereka melihatku dengan tatapan memuja penuh gairah aku takkan berpaling darimu Luhan-ah " Sehun mencuri kecupan sekilas di bibir pualam pasangan hidupnya itu membuat wanita-wanita itu mengerang kesal. Luhan melempar pandangan nya ke sekumpulan wanita itu kemudian memasang ekpresi kemenangan yang jelas di wajah manisnya.

'Aku selalu menang'

FLASHBACK END

Luhan dan Han Seol segera menyelesaikan sarapan mereka dan berjalan terburu-buru kr arah basecamp apartemen untuk sampai di dalam sebuah mobil SUV hitam. Luhan menginjak gas tepat setelah Han Seol selesai memakai sabuk pengamannya. Luhan terburu-buru membawa mobilnya untuk menghindari macet, apalagi pagi ini dia ada pasien gawat yang harus segera diatasi juga Hanseol harus segera sampai di kampus mengingat dosen Kang adalah tipe orang yang sangat on time dan tak menyukai keterlambatan maka pagi itu Luhan mengemudikan mobilnya bak seorang pembalap professional. Hanseol disebelah nya sudah komat-kamit membaca beberapa doa untuk menenangkan jiwa dan raganya, ia sedikit trauma dengan cara bar-bar kakaknya mengemudikan kendaraan beroda empat itu. Masih sangat jelas diingatannya jika Luhan selalu membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan 120 km/jam yang membuat mereka hampir menabrak sebuah truk pengangkat gas minggu lalu.

" Hyung kau turunkan kecepatannya sedikit, aku tak mau mati muda Hyung " Hanseol berucap takut yang dihadiahi oleh Luhan sebuah keterdiaman dan malah mempercepat laju mobilnya. Jeritan Hanseol kini sudah menyamai jeritan perawan yang ingin digagahi oleh seorang om-om tambun buncit. Dengan wajah blank pria tinggi itu memandang halaman kampus yang dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa yang sedang berlalu lalang. Hampir saja tangannya akan mencubit Luhan jika saja pria yang berstatus sebagai kakaknya itu tak menendangnya keluar dari mobil dengan kekejaman yang luar biasa.

Mansion Oh

Sehun memandang pantulan dirinya yang hanya menggunakan sehelai handuk menutupi kebanggaan nya. Tubuh professional bak dewa Yunani itu terlihat begitu menggoda dengan tetesan air membasahi tiap kotak pada abdomen perut pucat seksinya. Dengan acuh ia menanggalkan handuknya dan mulai mengambil underwear juga bokser hitam. Kaki panjangnya menuju ruang pakaian untuk mengambil setelan kerja yang akan digunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya itu. Pilihan nya jatuh kepada kemeja merah dengan jas bercorak dan celana kain merah darah. Disentuhnya kain licin hasil pekerjaan pelayan di mansion besarnya lalu dipakainya kemeja merah darah itu ke badan nya. _Step one clear._ Tangan-tangan yang biasa menjamah tubuh wanita sewaan itu menatap beberapa koleksi jam rolex dengan seksama sampai ia memilih jam rolex hitam dengan tali berkulit memberikan kesan mewah pada penggunanya. Rambutnya diberi sedikit jel yang dapat membantunya menaikan rambut hitam pekatnya untuk memperlihatkan dahi mulus nya itu. _And step 2 clear._

Suara ketukan di pintu mengalihkan pandangan nya dari tab yang berisi schedule hari ini. Diujung sana terlihat Min Hye Ri yang memasang wajah blank nya. Wanita itu terpesona dengan tatapan memuja penuh gairah seksual yang mengalir ditubuhnya melihat penampilan Sehun yang seakan menampar kewarasan pikirannya.

" Ayo turun kita makan bersama di bawah Sehun-ah " Ajak nya. Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan mulai merapihkan dasinya kemudian mengambil tas kerja yang berada di sisi kanan ranjang. Dibawah Min Hyerin sudah menunggunya dengan sarapan yang berat ada samgyupsal dan sup ayam yang kelihatan lezat. Sehun sangsi bahwa Min Hyerin yang memasak semua ini karena sepengetahuan Sehun Min Hyerin tak akan sudi membuat tangan nya lecet apalagi ia tahu bagaimana perempuan itu menghabiskan uang dan rela mendekam di sebuah penjara wanita hanya untuk melakukan perawatan.

" Aku menyuruh koki membuatnya aku tau ini semua adalah makanan kesukaan mu " Min Hyerin dengan gesit menyendokkan samgyupsal di mangkuk pria bermarga Oh itu, dalam hati ia terkikik senang. Ia merasa bagaikan seorang istri Sehun yang melayani kebutuhan suaminya. ' Tunggu sebentar lagi maka pria ini akan berada dalam genggaman ku ' batinnya licik. Sehun memakan samgyupsal dihadapan nya dengan perlahan khas seorang ningrat—bangsawan yang mengikuti pelajaran makan. Jongdae tiba tidak lama setelah Sehun hampir menghabiskan samgyupsal yang dibuat oleh koki di mansion ini. Pria yang memiliki bentuk bibir unik itu memberi nya beberapa berkas yang akan dipelajari untuk rapat dewan direksi hari ini. Jongdae menatap Min Hyerin bengis dengan kilatan dingin di matanya. Meskipun wanita ular itu adalah Nyonya Oh tapi Jongdae tak sudi mengakuinya, tetapi ia menghormatinya karena mau bagaimana pun Min Hyerin tetaplah seorang wanita.

" Aku akan pergi menjenguk Ahbeoji nanti, rawat Ahbeoji selama seminggu ini karena aku benar-benar sibuk. Jangan lupa untuk selalu membersihkan rambut di wajahnya dan juga bersihkan badannya. Arra? " Sehun menitahkan hal itu pada Min Hyerin yang notabenenya adalah istri kedua Oh Seunghwa.

" Arraseo aku mengerti aku akan melakukan nya tanpa kau suruh " Min Hyerin akan melangkah maju tapi Sehun langsung mengambil langkah mundur bersama dengan Jongdae yang tersenyum lebih tepatnya senyuman dingin kemenangan kepadanya. Min Hyerin mendesah kesal, jika saja pria kotak itu bukan sekretaris kepercayaan Sehun maka dia akan membunuhnya dan memotongnya menjadi serpihan kecil.

Byungwon Hospital 08.00 PM

Luhan dan Baekhyun berlari tergesa menuju ruang lift, pria bermarga Byun menekan nomor 9 pada tombol lift dan menempelkan card id nya pada pemindai scener. Lift berjalan cepat menuju lantai yang dituju.

" Hyun-ah kau sudah menyiapkan obat penenangnya kan? Vitamin dan obatnya juga kan? " Luhan bertanya selagi menunggu lift sampai di lantai Sembilan.

" Tentu Hyung. Aku baru saja menerima pesan bahwa Dokter Ji dan Dokter Uhm sudah berada disana terlebih dahulu " Baekhyun memperlihatkan isi pesan kepada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan keluar dari lift. Keadaan lorong lantai itu sangatlah berbeda dengan lantai satu hingga delapan, lorong nya terbuat dari kaca dan hanya satu ruangan yang terdapat pada lantai itu. Suara-suara teriakan mendominasi lantai itu, beberapa barang pecah juga berbunyi mengerikan setelah menapak kerasnya lantai. Luhan dan Baekhyun bergerak cepat membuka pintu dengan scanner jari, di luas itu memiliki fasilitas lengkap yaitu kamar tidur, kulkas, lemari pakaian, televise dan sebuah rak buku. Sebelum meniti langkah kedepan sana suara Dokter Uhm dan Dokter Ji terdengar.

" Hati-hatilah melangkah Dokter Lu, Dokter Byun. Di lantai sudah banyak pecahan kaca hati-hatilah jika kalian tidak ingin terluka " Sarannya. Kedua pria berjas putih itu mengangguk mengerti. Luhan mengedahkan pandangannya kearah depan dimana sebuah pemandangan menyesakkan tertayang disana. Seorang wanita berusia 40 tahun dengan tubuh terikat memberontak dan melepaskan pegangan beberapa suster yang memeganginya. Luhan segera mengambil tindakan dengan segera memeluk sosok itu dengan kuat.

" Eomma aku disini, Luhan anakmu ada disini. Aku disini jangan khawatir eomma " Luhan mengelus kepala yang berada di pelukannya itu membuat pemberontakan itu terhenti. Luhan membawa kepala itu kearahnya. Tatapan kosong dan dingin itu membuat mata Luhan berair, hampir saja air Kristal bening itu terjatuh tapi pria Lu itu segera menahannya. Tatapan mata wanita itu terarah kepada wajah Luhan, tangan ringkihnya menyentuh wajah halus pria yang mendekapnya longgar.

" Luhan-ah lari, berlarilah atau jika tidak kau akan dibunuh oleh wanita ular itu "

" Luhan-ah lari, berlarilah atau jika tidak kau akan dibunuh oleh wanita ular itu "

" Luhan-ah lari, berlarilah atau jika tidak kau akan dibunuh oleh wanita ular itu "

Kata-kata it uterus terulang bagaikan tape recorder yang rusak, Luhan mendekap erat wanita itu dan memberikan kode pada Dokter Ji untuk menyuntik nya. Di tidurkan tubuh kurus itu diatas bangkar dan disuntikkan nya vitamin kedalam infuse yang tertancap di tangannya. Setelah itu Luhan menghadapkan tubuhnya dihadapan Dokter Ji dan Dokter Uhm.

" Sebelum kami datang ia baik-baik saja tetapi ketika melihat pelayan membawa kain putih seprei ia berteriak histeris. Sepertinya traumanya semakin parah Dokter Lu " Kata Dokter Ji. Dokter Uhm juga membenarkan.

" Tapi bukankah beberapa minggu ini dia sudah baikan? " Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

" Aku juga tak tahu apa yang membuat nya kembali kambuh padahal aku memperkirakan trauma nya akan segera sembuh " Dokter Uhm menatap wanita itu.

" Apa langkah yang akan kau ambil Dokter Lu? Kita juga tak bisa selalu mengikatnya ketika ia meraung dan memberontak" Tanya Dokter Ji. Luhan menghela nafas bingung. Bagaimana ia bisa mengambil keputusan di saat pikirannya bercabang seperti ini. Tetapi apabila dibiarkan seperti ini juga tak ada gunanya malah akan menambah masalah dan memunculkan masalah baru.

" Sunbae aku juga sudah terlalu pusing. Aku jujur merasa bingung padahal aku sudah mengusahakan hal terbaik agar dia sembuh selama beberapa tahun ini tapi seperti nya hal ini sangatlah menyusahkan dan terlalu sulit untukku " Luhan mengurut keningnya sedangkan ketiga dokter dihadapannya menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan yang tak Luhan sukai.

" Tetapi apakah trauma itu juga sudah hilang dari dirimu? Aku tau kau juga mempunyai trauma berat karena kejadian itu Luhan " Tanya Dokter Ji. Luhan menatap Dokter wanita dihadapannya itu.

" Memang sulit membuatnya hilang tapi aku yakin aku dapat mengatasinya Sunbae " Jawab Luhan yakin.

" Apakah kau masih meminum obat yang kuberikan padamu? " Luhan mengangguk sekali.

" Untuk sekarang kita jangan mengambil tindakan dahulu aku dan Dokter Uhm akan mencari cara agar Kim Hyejin bisa sembuh " Kata Dokter Ji.

Gook-il Hospital

Sehun memasuki ruangan penuh obat-obatan itu dan menutupnya kembali. Ia menatap tubuh ringkih ayahnya diatas bangkar yang tampak menyedihkan itu. Anak adam itu mendekati bangkar dan duduk disampingnya dengan sebuah kursi kayu dibawah bokong nya.

" Ahbeoji bagaimana keadaan mu? Apakah kau merasa lebih baik? " Ia menatp wajah ayahnya yang pucat. Mata ayahnya terbuka menatapnya, mulutnya terbuka kecil tetapi tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun . Sehun mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba keluar dari ujung mata Ayah nya. Ia sebenarnya merasa heran mengapa setiap lelaki yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya itu menatapnya hanya air mata yang selalu keluar seakan-akan itu adalah cara ayahnya menyambut kedatangannya.

" Aku harap ahbeoji segera sembuh . Aku merindukan berbicara dan bermain baduk dengan ahbeoji " Sehun menunduk dan memegang jemari dingin ayahnya dengan erat menyalurkan perasaan hangat.

" Kau tau ahbeoji kemarin aku bertemu dengan orang yang telah membunuh wanita yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini. Ahbeoji tahu aku merasa sangat marah kepadanya yang dengan tak bersalahnya memasang wajah seakan-akan bukan dia yang menyebabkan kesengsaraan bagi kita. Aku sangat membenci nya dengan seluruh hidupku " Tatapan marah dan muak itu nyatanya membuat perasaan pria paruh baya itu tercabik-cabik.

' Andaikan kau tahu hal yang terjadi nak ' Batinnya.

TBC

Nggak tau ini bagus apa nggak soalnya pas ngetik init uh rada ragu. Mudah-mudahan ceritanya nggak tambah amburadul.

Btw aku ambil lantai 9 itu karena aku terinspirasi dari drama nya suami aing abang changwook sayang.

Kalau mau ngasih masukan ataupun saran silahkan isi kotak review yah kawan

And last salam cinta buat HHHS yang masih bertahan hingga kini ( buat yang HHS tapi berkedok BIM mending kelaut aja deh nyeburin diri terus dimakan ama hiu. enek gw ngeliatnya )


	4. Chapter 4

That Man From My Past

Chapter 4 ( That's You)

Summary :

Luhan seorang psikolog muda dengan masa lalu kelam dihadapkan pada bagian masa lalunya dalam sebuah jamuan makan malam yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya yang kaya.

Oh Sehun playboy paling ulung dihadapkan pada mantan suaminya yang paling dibencinya pada jamuan makan malam dari kolega bisnisnya.

Main Pair : Luhan, Oh Sehun ( Yaoi )

Other Cast : All member EXO, Stephanie Jung, Kevin Kim, Min Ha Ri, Oh Hye Jin

Rated : M ( For Dirty Talk )

P.S ( Dirty Talk disini bukan hanya pembicaraan mengenai sex tetapi kata-kata kotor )

Kalau nggak suka jangan dibaca dan saya nggak terima bash, silahkan berikan review yang membangun.

Saya sudah peringatkan, ini ff BoyxBoy jadi jangan menjadi orang bodoh dengan meninggalkan komentar yang berisi bash dan jika tak suka langsung klik exit dipojok kanan.

Setelah selesai menjenguk sang Ayah yang masih terbaring lemah Sehun mengajak langkah kakinya menuju ke ruang dokter Kim. Di bukanya ruangan itu seketika bau obat dan aroma citrus tercium semerbak di dalam ruangan. Dokter wanita paruh baya itu terlihat sibuk membolak-balikkan catatan pasien nya. Ketika Sehun duduk di hadapannya pun wanita paruh bayu tak menoleh hanya untuk sekedar menyapa nya dan hal itu membuat Sehun berdecak kesal.

" Imo " Panggil nya tapi tak ada sahutan.

" Imo " Sekali lagi tak ada sahutan. Kepala Sehun sudah hampir mendidih karena nya dan dengan kurang ajarnya-

" IMO! " ia berteriak jengkel. Wanita paruh baya itu membanting pena nya dengan kesal dia atas meja. Mata tua yang dilapisi oleh kaca mata itu mendelik tajam pada Sehun sedangkan yang di tatap seketika terdiam dan dengan hormat menaruh kedua tangannya di atas pangkuan lengkap dengan kepala yang menunduk.

" Aku bilang jangan berbicara padaku apabila kau masih bermain wanita kan? " Tanya Kim Hye Sun. Mata nya mendelik kejam dan bengis. Sehun pun seketika ciut seketika. Dalam hidupnya ini hanya dua wanita lah yang paling ditakutinya yaitu Ibu nya dan saudara ibunya. Wanita itu tak akan segan untuk menarik kupingnya hingga memerah-jelas bukan itu yang ditakuti oleh Sehun- tetapi hal itu dilakukannya di depan umum dan jelas itu merusak imaj nya.

" Kau benar-benar tak jera. Imo merasa pusing setiap mengetahui kelakuan bejat mu yang tak pernah berubah. Berhentilah Sehun-ah atau kau akan menyesal dikemudian hari, aku juga tak ingin mendapat cucu dari wanita jalang yang kau temui di club setiap malam " Seperti biasa Hye Sun akan memulai petuah nya yang mungkin hanya didengarkan melalui telinga kanan lalgu keluar begitu saja melalui kuping kiri. Nyatanya nasehat Kim Hye Sun tak pernah benar-benar di lakukan oleh pria Oh itu dan hal itu kadang membuat Hye Sun mendidih panas.

" Iya Imo aku mengerti " Hye Sun akan melemparkan vas bunga di meja nya ketika melihat ekspresi Sehun ketika mengatakan hal itu. ' Ingat dia keponakanmu ingat…ingat jangan sampai kau membunuhnya disini ' sambil mengurut dada ia menggumam di dalam hati.

" Jadi ada perlu apa kau kemari? " Tanya Hye Sun. Sehun terdiam sebentar kemudian menatap kosong kepada meja dihadapan nya. Hye Sun tertegun melihat ekspresi yang sama. Ekspresi Sehun ketika mendapati ayah nya hampir sekarat dan ibu nya mati dihadapan nya sendiri.

FLASHBACK

" Luhan…sayang kau dimana? " Sehun melepas sepatu pantofel nya dan menggantinya dengan sepasang sandal rumah yang beralas tipis. Menuju dapur Sehun kemudian menyapukan pandangan mata di dalam area rumah.

" Mengapa sangat sepi " Gumam nya. Sehun bergidik acuh, mungkin ayah, ibu dan Luhan berada di kamar yang berada di lantai atas. Ia menaruh buah-buahan hasil rengekan suami mungil nya tadi. Mengingat pria mungil itu entah kenapa membuat semangat Sehun naik drastis, apalagi mala mini harusnya menjadi malam dimana Luhan melakukan tugas nya sebagai seorang Bottom dari Tuan Muda Oh Sehun-tak peduli bahwa ia sudah menggarap pasangannya kemarin hingga Luhan bahkan tak bisa berdiri karena merasa ngilu dengan pinggulnya. Bahkan lelaki mungil itu mengumpati Sehun yang dengan seenak nya kembali 'melahap nya' dipagi hari.

" Luhan I'm coming "

Sehun bersenandung senang senyum miring tercetak di jelas di bayangan nya ah dan jangan lupa bayangan tubuh Luhan yang pasrah dibawah tubuhnya pasti sangat menggiurkan. Pria Oh muda itu menyerngit melihat bercak darah di tembok di dekat tangga menuju ke lantai dua mansion keluarganya. Perasaan Sehun mulai tak terasa enak saat melihat sekilas bayangan sosok di dekat tangga, dan saat mendekati nya tubuh Sehun tiba-tiba membeku dan aliran darah serasa berhenti mengalir saat itu juga.

" Ap…pa….Ap…pa.." Tergugu pria 25 tahun itu jatuh berlutut dengan sisa tenaga ia merangkak menuju sesosok tubuh yang terbuju kaku itu. Sehun lagu-lagi harus dibuat mati saat melihat tubuh ibu nya yang berlumuran darah. Tergugu ia mendekati sosok itu dan memangkunya di paha.

" Eom…..ma…ire..ona. Eomma " Dengan berurai air mata ia mendekap tubuh ibunya itu. Sehun nyaris gila saat itu ketika mengetahui tubuh ibunya sudah dingin bak sebongkah es. Sehun terdiam saat merasakan benda dingin menyentuh puncak kepala nya. Ia menengok ke atas dan menemukan Luhan-suami mungil yang ia cintai mengacungkan handgun ke arahnya.

" Bagaimana? Apakah aku memberimu sebuah kejutan sayang? " Tanya nya sambil tersenyu miring. Luhan menarik pelatuk dan mendekatkan nya ke kepala suaminya sendiri.

" Bagaimana rasanya melihat ibu dan ayah mu terbujur kaku? Oh betapa indah nya warna merah di tubuh rusak itu dan sebentar lagi kau akan menyusul mereka. Tapi aku tak akan melakukan nya saat ini karena- " Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan telinga kanan Sehun " Aku ingin melihat mu menderita sayang " Luhan menjauhkan tubuh nya dan tersenyum miring. Sehun tertegun dan melamun kosong saat pria Lu itu menjauh dari ruang tamu menuju pintu keluar.

FLASHBACK END

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hal pertama yang didapati olehnya adalah keadaan gelap gulita. Ia bahkan harus meraba dinding untuk menyalakan saklar lampu. Langkah kaki nya yang ringkih membawa nya melintasi kamar dan menuju lemari pakaian dimana ia meraba kembali dan membuka laci dibagian atas lemari dan mengeluarkan handgun.

" Hai sayang. Kita bertemu lagi. Kali ini aku akan membunuh target selanjutnya " Luhan tersenyum miring.

" Kali ini aku pasti akan membunuhmu, tunggu saja hingga hari itu tiba "

T

B

C

Mian aku lambat banget nge post ini. Aku sempet hilang kontak ama kak ai jadi nya aku nggak bisa bulan kemarin( eh tahun kemarin ). Maaf banget yah aku merasa bersalah buat yang masih nunggu kelanjtan cerita gantung ini

Chapter ini pendek soalnya cuma menceritakan asal masalah hunhan nantinya.

And the last Salam 520 and BELIEVE IF YOU WANNA BELIEVE

Karena kalian nunggu aku jadi semangat buat nge post,, maaf kalau misalkan chap 5 bakalan lama, karena aku belum punya file nya. Ayu lagi sibuk dengan tugas dan aku lagi sibuk dengan kerjaan. RL benar-benar menyebalkan belakangan ini.

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang masih mau nunggu kami melanjutkan ff ini. Ini hadiah untuk kalian.. */diantara koreksian tugas matematika siswa yang menggunung


End file.
